


Anschauung

by Bruce_Jender



Series: Contingency [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alpha Sportacus, Alpha Trixie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Pixel, Beta Stephanie, Beta Ziggy, Different Perspective, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen, I am lost, Im still trying my best, M/M, Omega Robbie Rotten, Omega Stingy, i have more but it’s not ready, opps moments, self reflection, sport pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruce_Jender/pseuds/Bruce_Jender
Summary: Who knew it would lead to this?





	Anschauung

**Author's Note:**

> The hellos. Again. Umm so I tried. Again. This was an effort to write cause I do want to finish it but I’m getting a writers block. Here lies a quick change in perspective. I’m not 100% happy with it but I felt like this fandom needs more ya know? Well enjoy I have no beta so if anything looks bad let me know please.

It was a beautiful day.

The sun shined brightly in the early afternoon, as the wind softly played a rhythm for the sporadically spread clusters of dandelions to sway to a beat only they could hear. The kids were out playing a friendly game of freeze tag. A beautiful day indeed.

Yet here he was, fixed in his ship, laying nude upon his bed, with a hand firmly place around his shaft working himself slowly to images of porcelain skin and obsidian colored hair.

It should have been easier to leave but it was also just as easy to stay; easy to step back inside to find Robbie, panting, feverish, and sensitive from heat; easy to gather the younger man in his arms, to hold and soothe him until the aches and trembles subsided; to quell the anxiety and need coursing through him, to murmur words of praise and worship until Robbie’s ears turned red from embarrassment and see how far the blush would travel; easy for Sportacus to forget himself in the moment, placing a daring kiss to his friends naked shoulder, peppering a trail to his neck until he reaches the jumping pulse of a jugular, erratic from aching want and the terrifying tenderness of the moment as Sportacus would bite, lick, and tease, something very vital to his thought-process short-circuiting as he loses himself in the sweet, enticing scent of his villain—a heady and honeyed aroma that lingered beneath the smell of sex and sweat— as Robbie would gasp and hold him ever-closer, shivering in need, temptation incarnate as he grips him by his blond locks and smashes their mouths together, lips moving sloppily against one another as Sportacus devoured the sweet flavor of the fae—an essence of raw power and a zest of sweetness like no other—coming undone as he hungers for more _more_ **more** of the man in his arms, to _mark_ , to _claim_ , to **mate** —

With a loud moan he shot all over his stomach in thick bursts. Slowly squeezing his shaft riding out his orgasim to the end.

It hadn't started like this. No not at all. In fact it had started as a really fun couple of days. The kids were exercising and eating healthy without a problem, but then again, that was the problem. There was something missing. More like someone.

_Robbie._

It had been almost four days since anyone had seen hide or hair of the notorious residential villain and he was worried. Everyone was worried. Sure, Robbie would go a day or two without any contact with anyone, licking his wounds and such after a failed plan, but he would normally appear within three days. When the resident villain failed to make an appearance, it was no wonder everyone was worried. They had looked everywhere for him. The mayor didn’t know where he had gone and neither had Ms Busybody. They had even split up in hopes of finding him.

“Where could he be? He wouldn’t just leave us, right.” Ziggy pouted getting emotional over the idea of being abandoned.

“He’s not sleeping on any of my benches.” Stingy reported aristocratically. Even though he did care. Robbie is the town villain after all. In his town. Which in retrospect makes the villain his.

“Or in the town bakery. I checked all the security cameras in the sweets district with no luck.” Pixel reported, eyes glued to his tablet.

“My bakery.” Stingy mumbled.

“Stingy....” Trixie growled at the spoilt Omega who looked at her distastefully.

“Has anyone checked his bunker? Maybe he gotten sick! It has been rather chilly lately.” Stephanie brought up as she squeezed herself between her two friends smothering the brimming argument before it broke out.

There was a deafening moment of silence before a chorus of _“oh yeahs”_ , and _“why didn’t we check there first”_ broke out.

Once Stephanie suggested visiting his home to make sure he was alive, it was impossible to change the children’s minds. He was able to convince them that they should go at a later time, since he could be sleeping off any possible sickness. As well handle if Robbie was in some sort of danger. It was always easier to deal with one problem at a time then multiple. With children, it was always a possibility of a bad situation getting worst. Yet, his crystal remained silent, which meant Robbie was ok.

So when his crystal suddenly screeched, at a pitch and furiosity Sportacus didn’t think was possible, it was beyond alarming. With panic and adrenalin flowing through his veins, focused blue eyes quickly scanned the kids, shooting a glance toward Milford and Ms. Busybody, relaxing as none of them were hurt before freezing. Who could it-!

Robbie!

It was no wonder he shouted a quick “ÉG KEM AFTUR” to the kids before taking off at full speed to the “secret” bunker. Completely unaware of the change in language.

With a sharp kick, the lid of the “secret” bunker popped off and Sportacus jumped down.

The last thing he expected to see, is exactly what he saw. Sportacus, from his crouched position, turned to see a rumbled, but still pretty, Robbie, without make up, wearing a shocked expression. The only thing he could do was stare between mercury colored pools in shock and the large iridescent wings that seemed to freeze. A slight breeze from the air conditioning blew gently, carrying with it a sweet scent that Sportacus inhaled despite knowing better.

An omega.

He was honestly shocked. Omegas were the rarest secondary sex, this `ideal’ breeding machine. At a young age, omegas are trained to seduce. Everything about them was beautiful and palatable, their faces, their smooth skin, their scent. That damned fertility scent, that could cause an erection in any distracted Alpha, but Sportacus had known a few in his life, and they had always been just as hardworking and headstrong as any alpha or beta.

Fae, however, treated their omegas differently from what he knew. Especially since they were an even rarer commodity in their respective courts compared to other huldufólk. From what he knew, their omegas were often pampered like prized breeding stock, making sure they never saw a bit of hardship in their lives. More often or not they were sold to the highest bidder that could maintain their expensive tastes and children. For a Fae, to be here, on its own, without a court was unheard of. To have an unmated omega fae on it’s own was something of pure fiction. Yet, it was right in front of his own eyes.

And wasn’t he a sight for sore eyes. Smooth porcelain skin ran down mile long limbs. Sweat clinging to heated skin.

Blue eyes traced the large purple glass-stained monarch wings, with light pink veins, that fluttered sensually. Over broad shoulders that were strained and slick with sweat. Down past dusty pink nipples, a soft flat stomach, following a trail of dark hair to the prominent erection that stood firmly against his stomach, beads of precum dripping down the darkening head. Tracing down the mile length of lightly muscled legs which were spread in an almost perfect split, and finally settling on the purple phallus that continued its own brutal pace into the slackened hole.

He was absolutely beautiful, even in his shocked state.

Actually, he looks kind of mad?

“This isn’t a free show! **GET THE FUCK OUT!** ” Robbie yelled with such force that Sportacus had to leave. He was halfway through town before he realized where he was and took time to find refuge under a tree.

Not only has he been unknowingly living in a fae’s territory without proper reparation, no wonder Robbie tried to run him out of town, said fae was also his best friend. Who was an omega. Who is currently in heat. Alone. What a crazy problem this afternoon has quickly become.

There was now another problem at stake, a rather sizable problem that he planned on explaining to the kids at a much older age. Good thing Ms. Busybody had called them inside for a lemonade break.

Which lead him to his current situation at hand. _Literally_.


End file.
